Devoted to Her or Her, Him or Him?
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: A private battle with Red X leaves Robin injured. Out of jealousy, Star states she found him, but the truth is revealed later when Robin find out that a missing bird found him... the same bird who has to battle amnesia and Robin himself. RobRae... RedXRae
1. Chapter 1

I's so bored, i majorly need something 2 do! I decided i gotta lot a time on my hands. Star gets jealous of Rae on I read other fanfics bout this and decided to write on of my own! This happens after Haunted, (one of my fav. episodes.) I know the title sucks, but deal with it... DON'T flame me about the paring, although you can about anuthing else that IS BAD! ONLY THOSE STUFF!K? Good!

Summary: After a battle with Red X, Robin, as usual, saves Raven and vise versa. When Starfire notices a small love connection between the two, will she succeed in stopping it?

Devoted To You...Or her?

Chapter 1: The Assault

"Cock-a-Doodle-Doo!" Beast Boy's calling could be heard throughout the Tower. It was 9:00 am, but only Starfire and Cyborg had woken up.

Raven was sleeping with a nightmare thrashing in her head, she woke up startled, and heard Beast Boy's wake-up-call. Her nightmare had taken the living daylights out of her, not that there was any daylight in there to begin with. It was two weeks after the incident with Robin, believing Slade to be alive, even though he was not.

Her nightmare was more like a vision; her father Trigon was coming, expecting Raven to be his portal. (AN: I wrote this after Season 5 started.)

She woke up with sweat dripping down her forehead like rain; her eyelids drooping down. She took a deep breath and went to take a shower.

She washed herself with lavender soap, which gave her hair the scent of vanilla. She went to her closet and decided to wear a pair of tight navy blue jeans and a tight purple t-shirt. She left for the living room/kitchen.

Robin was also having a nightmare. His parents were falling down in a circus tent, and he watched,paralyzed. "MOM! DAD!" His legs refused to move; just as his parents were about to hit the ground, Beast Boy's annoying wake up call woke him up. He was actually thankful for it. He took a quick shower and wore light blue jeans and an orversized red t-shirt. He picked up his mask, staring at his sky-blue eyes in the mirror. He put on his mask and headed for the tower. He didn't feel so well. He met Raven at the door to the living room. "Hey." He said groggily. "What? Didn't get enough sleep huh?" He just looked down at the ground. "Yea, me too." He looked up at her. She seemed more tired than him. "Come on." He said gently, comforting her hand before they went in.

As usual, Bb and Cy were fighting, and Star just watched. Raven went in to make her cup of herbal tea, while Robin tried to stop the fighting.

Around 11, they had eaten breakfast and just went on with their normal routine. BB amd Cy were playing videogames, Starfire watched, Raven was meditating on the roof, and Robin was training.

Raven really needed to meditate. A week passed and every time she had tried to meditate, some villain would be on the loose.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos...Azerath Metrion Zinthos...Azerath Metrion Zin...UH!"

She fell hopelessly onto the rooftop, clutching her forehead. She felt as if something was wrong...someone was calling her for help...Her bond was threating to rip apart if she didn't listen...not like she had a choice.

"ROBIN!" She screamed and lifted her head up abruptly. She ran as fast as she could, down the stairs and into the training room. She opened the door.

"Robin?" She asked breathlessly. She looked around and saw everything normal, well it would have been if Robin wasn't lying on the floor, with gashes and blood running down his face from his forehead and from his arms and legs. "Oh shit!" She ran and grabbed him, then levitating him as fast as she could to the med. lab. She healed him, but the gash on his forehead remained there. Raven was panting and fell into a chair. She soon got up and checked his heartbeat on the moniters. HIs heartbeat was fine, but..."Fuck." She cursed slightly. She called the rest of the Titans in, there was one problem.

So, what did you think? Was it good? Bad? Was there suspense? Tell me, Oh yea, plz R&R. I'm not deperate, but you should. If you didn't like it...tell me and tell me why. If you flame me, you're dead. JK, but seriously, don't flame me about the pairing.


	2. Another Assualt With An X

Hey there! I'm back, did you miss me? You shouldn't have. I've only been gone a few days.

Disclaimer: I never owned it. What makes ya think I do now?

Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are the best!

watergoddess08- I keep you all in suspense cuz it makes the story interesting and hopefully you will review in roder to get the next chapter. Got it?

DarkRebel777-That stuff will come eventually. In this chapter, the next and so on...you'll see. No need to threaten me! If you make me drown in whatever, how are you going to read the rest, huh?

raerob4ever- Thanks! I really appreciate it! Really!

Phantom Writer- Normally, I swear like that. So it's no big deal for me...well, here's the chapter! BTW, you spelled wrong like this " wrog". I'm not a grammer freak, that's my friend.

On with the story!

"Titans, come in."

"Yea Rae, what's up?" Cyborg replied.

"It's an emergency, get down to the M-" Static drowned Raven's voice.

"What the?" The glass windows shattered into pieces, cutting a bit of Raven's arm in the process. "Ow!"

"Well well well. If it isn't Birdy's little girlfriend." A robotic voice came into the room.

"Red X?" "Well aren't you the smart one?"

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven sent a wave of black energy zooming to Red X. He smashed into the wall.

"I'm not Robin's girlfriend. Don't call him that!"

He got up. "Puh-lease. Like I care. I know his problem, I should, I did this to him." He turned his face around to look at Robin. "Huh. Poor kid."

Raven sent sparks of energy towards him. X dodged it and put an X on her mouth.

"Atleast you won't cause me any trouble. Not now, though. But what should I do with your friends?" Suddenly, he shot an x towards the doors. The door seemed to lock by itself and a red forcefield came around it. "There we go."

He sent a kick towards Raven, who was looking at the door, with wide eyes. She fell to the ground, unconcious. He picked her up, hung her over the shoulders, and looked at Robin.

Red X's POV:

Hm. I should let him die right there, there's no way his friends can get through that forcefield. But hey, not even I'm that mean. I gonna get whatever I want soon... My eyes darted towards the girl. Well...what am I going to do with you?

Normal POV:

Back in the main room:

"Raven, raven! Damn," Cyborg paced back and forth. "Cy, what's wrong?" Beast Boy had a concerned look on his face. (I know...not possible at times.) "Rae just got...cut off. COme on, let's go see what wrong." Cyborg ran out...looking for Raven's communicator. She couldn't locate the signal. Maybe Robin'll know? he thought.

"Star, ya coming?"

Starfire's POV:

Star's thoughts:

Raven was in the rain, on one side of the roof. Starfire was on the other. Robin was in the middle. He looked left, then right. He sighed.

"Robin, who do you love?" Raven's voice was harsh. "Tell that bitch that it's me, right?" Raven asked. Robin sighed again.

"No raven." He walked towards Starfire. Her eyes filled with glee, while Raven's were filled with sorrow. "Star's the girl I love."

They kissed, leaving Raven to faint and fall into the ocean. Then Robin said-

"Starfire? Earth to Starfire? Or...Tamaran to Star? Come on, we gotta go find out what wrong with Raven. Are you coming or not?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, yes, of course." I flew off to find the 'bitch' as she called me in my dream. Hopefully...we don't find her.

End chapter.

Yes, that's it. Please tell me what you think. By pressing that little lavender button there.

ravenrogue19


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while...too lazy. the weekend before this was hectic(for pple who dont know wat that means, it means like crazy) i was busy friday and saturday, then sunday. then wed i got a fever and couldn't go to school.(not so bad) then it stayed thurs, and i couldn't go see harry potter like i planed. grr...damn, now i goota go find a present for my friend's birthdaywhich is this sunday...my luck is terrible...

First: thanks to my reviewers:

Yeah! I got 10 reviews for one chapter!

sailormoonrobinravenfan-here's the update. thanks and thanks

lunafan-I like your ughs to starfire. thanks 4 the comment, i dont know if i'm good with action...

Delirium24-got a question 4 u, is that all you ever write? i mean the "...interesting..." dont take me wrong, but tell me, do you ctrl+c, then ctrl+v the word "...interesting..." good idea, but come on...

RaeRikkuStrong-Thanks! Sorry it took so long, even though its been a week. Hope it was worth the wait

Hound Archon-Thanks. You encourage me!

raerob4ever-Yea, but she gets on my nerves with the happiness and naivety. (is that a word?)

raex18-Thanks!

BlackEmbers-i was hoping so too. it just came 2 me and i thought it could be a little different from other stories, ya know? waddha mean by "goofy starfire bashing stories?"

watergoddess08-Cuz I like her that way, no jk. it's just part of the story, ya know?

SweetNCrazieSugarmuffin - Ya, I know! if i hate someone in...well anywhere, i feel like pulling out that hair, and tearing them limb from limb. i imagine it sometimes...he he...hope my enimies dont know that...You would know if i think that if my hands turn into fists and i start taking deep breathes...

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

Devoted to You...or her? 

Chapter 3

Cyborg looked at his communicator. Robin was located in ... the Med. Lab? what was going on? Was he and raven hurt?

"Yo, Cyborg! Wait up!" Beast Boy caught up to him and took a moment to catch his breath. "I looked everywhere, I can't find them in their usual places. Do you know where they are?"

Cyborg just shook his head slowly. "They're in the Med. Lab." Beast Boy's eyes widened. "No way" "Go get Star BB, I'm gonna go see what happened to Raven and Robin." Beast Boy left without another word.

After walking a while, Cyborg finally made it to the Medical Lab. He went to open the door, but it was covered in a red glow and it was locked. "What the?" Cyborg said to himself. Beast Boy came running in with Starfire. "Dude, what's with the lights?" "Yes friend Cyborg. Why is there a light of red glowing?" "That red glowing light Star." Beast Boy corrected her. "Dunno. But I'm gonna find out!"

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

Inside Med. Lab:

Red X's POV:

I stared at the girl. What was her name? Raven? Yes. I think that's it. I look over to Robin. That gash was still there, but the rest of him looked okay. What happened? Did the kid have healing powers? No-I remember. The girl does. Hm, she can be useful. But what was the problem? I heard her cursing...I look over to the screen. Ohhis blood level was very, very low. I felt bad for him. I don't know why, maybe because the girl had a crush on him? I felt a pain of jealousy go through me. No wayI couldn't be falling for this girl, could I? Red X does not fall in love with anyone. I looked up at the screen again. I did know some medical business. I did donate blood when I was smaller. Wait, should I save him? He is my enemy. But...he's also my...friend...you could say that. He was...from long ago. Well, more of an aqquiantance. Eh. What the heck.

Normal POV:

Red X reached out for some needles, and started the blood transfusion. As soon as Robin got the blood he needed, he would be on his way. So the minute he was done, he patched up his wound, picked up Raven and teleported. In was just in time for him too, because Cyborg started to knock the door down along with Starfire and a green bear. He didn't notice the camera in the back, catching every moment. The door came crashing down. They all rushed in and saw Robin. Starfire screamed, while Beast Boy told her to be quiet or else Robin would wake up.

"Friends! What has happened to Robin? _My _Robin? Is he okay? Why is he lying there?" Starfire goes up to him and starts shaking him. "Robin, wake up. ROBIN WAKE UP!" She yelled in such a loud voice that could shake the whole tower. (AN: Think of when Star was waking up Beast Boy in episode: Mad Mod.) "Yo Star, easy, he's probably hurt. Where's Raven. I thought she would be here..." Cyborg starts looking around, as well as Beast Boy. Starfire looked as if she could care less. "we must not worry about _friend_ Raven now. My Robin is in danger!" "Starfire, why am I getting the impression that you hate Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "I-I do not hate her, just that Robin-" "Starfire Robin is going to be fine. Don't worry."

"Uh, guys?" "Yea Cy?" "You all do know we could check what happened with him, right?" He said and pointed to the camera. "Oh yea..."

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

Starfire stayed with Robin while Cyborg and Beast Boy went into the main room to check the tape out. What they saw surprised them...a lot. They saw Raven bringing Robin in, healing him, calling for help when she saw his blood level was low. They saw her fighting Red X, losing, then Red X picking her up. What they saw next left them in such a state, that you could knock them down with a feather. They saw Red X give Robin blood through a transfusion. It left them wide eyed. "Did Red X just-and Raven-and did he-he took her and-" The state left Beast Boy mumbling.

♣♣♣♣♣♣♣♣

Omg! So sorry it's short! I have a limited number of words. But what could I do? It's not that much of a cliffie. I made you wait so long! Lots of sorries! PLz forgive me! I wil try and make the next one longer and faster! I will TRY!

-ravenrogue19


	4. Criminals are Criminals

Hello! I updated in celebration that my school had a snow day!

Note: I'm limited to words thanks to dial-up.

Devoted to You or her?

Chapter 4: Criminals are Criminals

Red X's lair:

Raven was lying down on Red X's soft bed. Red X was at his computer figuring out where to attack next. He looked over to look at Raven. She was still sleeping peacefully.

Her eyes stirred open. She blinked a few times before opening her eyes completely.

"Uh-where am I?"

"You, Raven, are in my lair. And I would appreciate it if you didn't talk. I'm trying to work here." Red X continued to type on his computer.

"You! How dare you kidnap me! I have to help Robin! And you dare to take me away!"

"Apparently, you don't know how to be quiet, do you?" Red X said bluntly. "Oh, and Robin's fine. I helped him."

"_You _helped him? That's impossible! All you can do is steal!"

Red X walked up to her, but stopped a few feet away from the bed.

"Yes, I did. I gave him my blood. As I told him a few months ago."

"Huh?" Raven's face fell in pure confusion.

"Oh right, you were frozen or something. He said, 'I thought you didn't like playing the hero.' Do you know what I told him?"

Raven nodded her head.

"Doesn't mean I don't know how."

Raven was surprised. She knew people in Jump City cared for the titans. Red X must've been a citizen. He also used to care, but what did she know? He could've hated them all their life!

But what really surprised her was that: she wasn't tied up. She got up from the bed and walked towards X. She realized he must've done something to the room, because he was just standing there.

She felt a force field.

Criminals are Criminals.

--------

I know that sucked, but sorry. I know it was short: sorry! Please review. I will tell more about Starfire and Robin in next chapter!


	5. He Finally Awakens

**Hello!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own them.**

Chapter 5:

He Finally Awakens

Robin's POV:

I felt like shit, and like Larry was having a party in my head. Damn. My vision was a little blurry, but I could make out a gray ceiling. I realized I was in the Med. Room. Darn. What happened?

I saw Starfire sitting to my left. She looked dazed, as if she was daydreaming. But how'd I get here?

_Flashback:_

_I was in the training room. Kick, punch, kick, punch. Then I heard something shatter. I looked up at the window. Slade was standing in front of me. "Robin? I see you are busy." _

"_What do you want Slade?"_

"_Nothing. Just the usual apprentice business." _

"_Well, you can forget about me being your apprentice! That'll never happen! Not as long as I'm alive." _

"_It's a shame I can't kill you. Otherwise, you'd be dead right now." _

_I got as mad as mad could be. I sent a punch towards Slade, but he dodged it. I sent a few kicks, then a spinning kick, which caught him by surprise and flung him to the wall. I heard Slade growl. He punched my on my forehead, which I knew would lead to a gash. Then he took out a few knives and slashed me against my arms, legs, and the rest of my body. I couldn't scream, I had no voice in me to do so. I felt only one person could help me. _

_I did my best to concentrate, which was hard because I was losing blood fast. _

_Raven! I shouted in my head. I felt woozy and collapsed. _

_End._

"Robin! You have awakened!" I heard Starfire's loud voice shatter my thoughts.

"Uh-yea Starfire. How'd I get here?"

Starfire's POV:

I was sitting in the room of medical ness when my dream came back. Although this time it was different.

Starfire's daydream:

It was pouring rain. I was soaked with water from head to toe. We were on the roof again, Robin, Raven and I. But this time, I felt different. Instead I asked, "Robin, tell us the truth. Who do you love?"

_Robin looked at me with a hurtful glare. Then he looked at Raven lovingly. _

_He walked towards Raven, and took her chin with his hand and kissed her passionately. I just watched while my jaw was slightly open. _

_He turned to face me. "I don't think I have to explain." He turned and kissed Raven again. I just flew away. _

I snapped out of my "daydream" to see Robin awake and confused. I greeted him with my usual cheer, "Robin! You have awakened!"

"Uh-yea Starfire. How'd I get here?"

I could now tell him the truth. It would pain me too much. Lying was my only option. I have seen others do it. It does not seem so hard.

"Oh, I was- was looking for you. I found you in the training room in poor condition. I have brought you here!" Not _friend_ Raven, of course not.

"How did you clean me up?" Robin looked a bit worried. I could not tell what was so bothersome with him.

"Oh, Cyborg had done that. We had your blood transferred, as Cyborg would put it. Beast Boy was confused though." I put on my cutest face.

"Oh, okay." Robin got up and left the room. I knew I had done a bad thing, but Robin could not belong to Raven! I would not allow it!

Robin's POV:

Starfire told me about what had happened. It seemed logical. But Raven wasn't mentioned, and I called her. Something's not right, and I'm going to find out what.

---------

**I know I sort of had it connected to my other story. Sorry! But it won't last for long**…


	6. Chapter 6

**Last Time: **

**Robin's POV:**

Starfire told me about what had happened. It seemed logical. But Raven wasn't mentioned, and I called her. Something's not right, and I'm going to find out what.

**------------------------**

**Robin's POV:**

I walked into the main room to find Cyborg and Beast Boy looking at a tape. Their mouths were wide open.

"Um, hey guys, what's going on?" They both turned to me. Beast Boy was quiet. That was a first.

Finally Cyborg found his voice. "Red X has kidnapped Raven."

If my eyes could get any bigger, they would pop out of my sockets.

"W-what? How? We have to find her! Where is she?"

"Dude, she was taking care of you, then Red X came, put up this red barrier thing in front of the door, gave you blood, then took Raven and left." Beast Boy's voice was a whisper.

"What?" But I thought Starfire said…

"Here man, look at this tape."

I saw everything. It went just like they said.

"Starfire lied. She didn't even know I was injured until now."

"What are you talking about man?"

"Listen. When I woke up, Starfire told me that she was looking for me and found me in the training room in poor condition. I asked her how she cleaned me up, because I knew I had many, many injuries. She just said Cyborg did that, blood was transferred and Beast Boy was confused."

"What makes her think I would be confused?"

I thought for a moment.

"She just wanted everyone but Raven in her conversation, to make it seem like normal. And you know what?"

They both looked up to me with confused faces.

"I'm going to make her feel guilty for lying. By making her think I don't know. Guys, do me a favor, and don't tell her, understand?"

They both nodded.

Starfire came in a few minutes later just as Red X's face showed up on the screen.

"Hi titans. You see, I have Raven here, and I want a few things for her."

I growled.

"Give her back!" I shouted.

"No, not until you give me what I want. Now, I want my belt back, a ten year supply on Zinothium, and $3,000,000."

I growled again.

"Bye titans. I would do this myself, but who would be here to watch Raven?"

He disconnected.

"Wait a minute, since Red X seems to be guarding Raven alone, maybe three of us can attack him and the other one goes to get Raven?" Cyborg proposed.

"That might work. But knowing Red X, who knows what's going to happen?" I just replied.

------------------------

Red X's POV:

I heard them over my microphone. They were going to attack, were they?

I walked into another room, where hundreds of Zinothium robots were waiting.

I didn't really need Zinothium. I have my ways of getting it. It was only to get them here. I wanted to talk to Robin.

I walked out of that room to go see Raven. She was sleeping, but she was more peaceful when she slept.

She was… beautiful.

No, I couldn't fall in love with the enemy. I shouldn't care if she lived or not.

But I did.

**Please review, sorry it's short. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

**Red X"s lair: **

**Red X's POV:**

I knew the titans would come after me. Well, as soon as they found out where I was. But I really wanted Robin to fuss over Raven. It was hilarious. I just hope they don't think I'm poor and that's why I asked for three million dollars. I was filthy rich. But, Raven couldn't know that.

Yet.

All I could do was sit here and wait for my ex-best friend. Robin.

This was going to be good.

**Titans tower: **

**Robin's POV:**

I was in my room thinking of a way to save Raven. But my thoughts kept going back to Starfire.

Why would she lie to me about Raven? Did Starfire think that I was her boyfriend? I never said I was. I mean, just because Cyborg did, didn't mean that I was. What was she thinking?

No, she was jealous.

She had to be. I mean, none of them knew that I was injured. And I did scream for Raven in my head through our bond, hoping she would hear me.

I mean, I do like Raven, and I do like Starfire.

But which one do I like more?

**Red X"s lair: **

Raven was slowly waking up, to see a red force field in front of her. Since she touched it, it showed.

'What happened?' She thought.

Then, all the thoughts came running back to her.

'Aw shit.' She thought.

"I see you're awake." Red X said, as his voice boomed throughout the room.

"Let me go!"

"Uh, I don't think so."

"And why not?"

"Because, you're a trap, and I'm only waiting for them to come so that my robots can kick their ass."

"Hm, if I recall correctly, you wanted your belt, which is not your by the way, $3,000,000, and a ten-year supply of Zinothium. Did they give it to you already?"

"Oh yea, they just forgot about you."

"They did not. You're just a terrible liar."

"First of all, I am not. Second of all, I'm filthy rich, and third of all, again I will say it, you're a trap. Now will you shut up?"

"No one can tell me what to do!" Raven shouted.

"Too bad."

"UH! Azarath Metrion-"

"Oh yea, forgot to tell you, your powers won't work here. The force field prevents you from doing so."

"OMG! Why are you doing this?"

"Cuz one: you're cute, and two: I feel like it." Then Red X left.

'Wait a minute, did he just say I was cute?' Raven asked herself.

------------------------

**Too lazy to write more cuz I can't think of anything. Sorry, please review. **


	8. Guilty

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Ok, people told me (last chapter) that Raven would never say OMG, so sorry about that.**

**Last time:**

'**Wait a minute, did he just say I was cute?' Raven asked herself**.

**------------------------**

**With Raven:**

When I get my hands on Red X, I will send him to another dimension for calling me "cute".

Yuck.

I heard some footsteps clang through the halls.

"Hey Raven." He said through the force field. "What's up?"

"Let me go now!"

"Why should I?"

I sighed, and slumped my shoulders.

"And since I'm _so_ nice-"

"Pfft. If you were nice, I wouldn't be here X."

"Let me continue girl. I brought you some food."

The force field made a door, then Red X stepped in put the food on the ground, and quickly left.

Hm, that got me thinking…

**------------------------**

**With Starfire:**

Oh, I feel so bad for lying to Robin. But I did the right thing, correct? I- he is my boyfriend. Cyborg said we were, and then Robin hugged me on that strange planet. That confirmed that we were boyfriend and girlfriend. But boyfriend Robin looked doubtful after I told him what had happened. It didn't really happen, but- I just wanted to make sure that all attention did not go to Raven! She does not deserve it! Why did she have a bond with Robin? It is I who must have a bond with Robin! I threw a lamp at the wall.

I sighed. What do I do?

**------------------------**

**With Cyborg and Beast Boy:**

"Dude, I never realized Starfire wanted Robin so badly that she would lie to him."

"Tell me about it."

"But what now?"

"We look for Raven. I'm trying to locate Red X's lair with the message he gave us. Ah ha! Found it." Cyborg opened his communicator and said, "Yo Robin. I found Red X. Bring Starfire here."

"Got it Cyborg."

**------------------------**

**With Robin:**

Good. Cyborg found Red X; now to get Starfire and leave.

Starfire…

Might as well make her feel guilty now.

I went towards her room.

**------------------------**

**Starfire's POV:**

I heard a knock at my door. I went to open it and saw Robin.

"Yes Robin? Do you wish to come in?"

"No thanks. Cyborg found Red X. And Red X has Raven. Come on."

How joyful. We must find Raven.

I do not want to find Raven.

"But- Robin, I am very busy, and I must not be interrupted."

"Starfire! Our friend's life depends on us!"

"Boyfriend Robin! I am busy!

"What?"

"You heard me! I am very busy! I must not be interrupted! I will join you later!"

"No! First of all, what's so important that you can't come? And second-"

"I do not wish to hear it boyfriend Robin. I am busy. You are not welcome to come in!"

"Starfire, I'm not your boyfriend." What?

"Yes you are. Cyborg said so." Cyborg said he was my boyfriend. How is he not? Does he not love me?

"He only said that to make fun of me."

"But how is that fun?" I did not understand.

"Never mind. Oh, and Starfire?"

"Yes?" I said looking up.

"I'm sorry you didn't understand. Now lets go."

He left, but quickly came back. "Oh yea, thanks for saving me before." Then he left.

Oh no. I misunderstood him. He was not my boyfriend. I lied to keep someone who did not belong to me at all!

Raven was not his girlfriend. But neither was I.

I feel- how would Earth citizens call it? Oh yes.

I feel very guilty.

**------------------------**

**Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

**Dedicated to: for beta reading.**

------------------------

**Last time on Raven's Part: (Raven's POV)**

The force field made a door, then Red X stepped in put the food on the ground, and quickly left.

Hm, that got me thinking…

**Last time on Starfire's Part: (Starfire's POV)**

I feel very guilty. **(Read last part to understand)**

------------------------

Raven was waiting for Red X to come along again. She thought that if the force field made an entrance when Red X came in, she could escape. Having the right timing, of course.

Then he came. 'Finally', Raven thought.

"Your plan won't work girl." Raven's eyes were as wide as plates. 'How did he know I had a plan?' she thought.

"See, all this time, there was a tiny hole. Up there." He said, as he pointed to the top-right corner. Raven looked up to see that he was right.

"It allows me to hear and see everything in here. Obviously you were pacing, then you looked a bit relieved and impatient, so I concluded that you had made a plan." There were not any words to describe the look on Raven's face.

"Oh yea. And it allows me to send any type of message into this room, such as sleeping gas. Which I will do right now only because I love to see you suffer."

Just as he said that, a puff of green smoke covered the area above, slowing making its way down to Raven. Red X left quickly before the gas could affect him.

Raven started to wheeze and as much as she tried, she was unable to stop. Her body was giving away as the gas consumed her energy. In other words, she was falling asleep.

"I can't let your friends find you. Sorry girl."

Everything was turning black in Raven's head. She was quickly fading into unconsciousness.

"Oh yea, and I was bluffing when I said you couldn't use your powers. Sorry girl…" were the last words she heard…

------------------------

**With Starfire, Robin, etc.**

**Starfire's POV:**

I am indeed the most terrible person to ever exist. I am acting like a **(making this up)** Glorftong Recanock and a Gobgob Fraus. They are the ones who act "jealous" and "greedy".

I refused to be honest with myself, and everyone else around me. I am indeed a terrible friend.

I flew to the main hall. I must apologize, right now.

"Robin?" I saw him looking at the screen.

"I must tell you something very important. It cannot wait."

"Not now Starfire. We have to find Raven."

"We must certainly find friend Raven, but if I do not clear this matter up quickly, I will not be able to use my powers."

"Alright Starfire. BB and me will head towards the T-Car. Catch up, k?" Cyborg said.

"Of course." I replied.

As soon as friend Beast Boy and friend Cyborg left, Robin and I were alone in the room.

"Ok Starfire, shoot." Robin said.

"I do not know of this shooting, but I will proceed anyway. The day you had awoken from the lab of medical, I had told you that I had found you. But Robin-"

Robin smiled a little, and then I continued.

"Robin, I did not find you. I know Raven found you. But, I thought you were my boyfriend, and so I said that "lie" in order to keep you to myself, and not Raven. I am truly very sorry. In fact, I did not even know you were attacked, until Raven had called and told us to come to the lab of Medical. Again, I am very sorry. Please forgive me."

Robin was smiling. I did not understand; why was he smiling? Did I not do something wrong?

"Starfire, I want to tell you something. I'm glad you told me. And I know you didn't mean to. And you know what? I already knew that. I was just waiting for you to tell me so that you could learn a lesson. And don't worry; I forgive you."

I was now smiling as well. I flew over and gave him a big hug. But then he said he could not breathe, and I let go.

"Now come on, let's go find Raven." Robin told me.

------------------------

**With Red X:**

**Normal POV:**

'Now that the girl was tied up and unconscious, I could leave without her struggling every moment. 'I wish I wouldn't have to do this.' Red X thought.

Red X entered a code, and then went into the room where the hundred Zinothium Robots were waiting to attack the titans.

'Perfect.' Red X thought.

Red X knew that the titans would come looking for Raven and himself, but would have an encounter with the robots. Not that he couldn't fight the titans, but the robots were only a distraction.

A distraction which would allow him to leave with Raven while the titans were fighting.

------------------------

**Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Dedication: ****xOsilentdreamsOx**** for beta reading. **

As her eyes fluttered open, she took in her surroundings. A crimson, rather large room with white borders, and a mahogany carpet and dresser was her sight. She was laid down on a pure white, soft bed, accompanied by many pillows. As she sat up, she took note of the fact that her head was throbbing with extreme pain. The sound of a door opening filled the room, and she turned to find a man wearing a skull mask.

"Who are you?" she asked, in a quiet voice.

"I'd rather not tell you my real name, but you can call me Red X." he walked closer to the bed. "Are you okay?"

"A little. My head hurts." He walked over to the dresser and gathered a bottle of Painkillers and some water set for her. He walked back to her and handed her the medicine. She muttered a soft "thanks" and took it.

A momentary silence passed, and the girl broke it. "May I know where I am?"

"Sure." He sat down on the white bed. "You were hit on the head in battle. Your enemy is responsible for your memory loss."

"Battle? Enemy? What the hell?"

"See, this may be hard to acknowledge, but… you're my partner in crime." He said effortlessly. "You have magic powers." At this point the girl scoffed.

"Magic? Riiight."

"For once, I'm not lying here. You possess the powers of a half demon, being you are one."

"And?"

"And our enemies are the Teen Titans. I never told anyone this, but I knew the leader of their team from before." He chuckled. "We actually used to be friends."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you that later. Their team consists of five- four people. One of them, being you, left."

"What? Why would I do something stupid like that?"

"I don't know! You're a girl! It's a girl's propensity to change her mind. Or something like that…"

"Well excuse me."

"Back to the point. You left them because the leader, Robin, kind of… fell for your best friend when he was kinda leading you on. Obviously you took his feelings the wrong way, and didn't see him falling for someone else. You fell in love with him. And then you left, met me, and the rest is history."

"Hello?" she looked at him with an incredulous look on her face. "Don't remember history?"

"Whatever. Just rest, you were hit on the head… hard."

"Whatever you say."

Just as he was about to leave, she stopped him. "Wait, what's my name?"

"Raven."

**Outside the room:**

He hadn't completely lied to her. There was a battle.

The titans had found his lair faster than he had expected. His robots were ready, no doubt, but he wasn't. The minute they crashed through the ceiling was the minute he was petrified. He quickly regained his composure, and stood in a battle stance. Robin had his team fighting the robots, while he chased after Red X, shouting, "Where's Raven! What did you do with her?" Red X accidentally led him to the dungeons, where Raven was held. Of course, she was unconscious and hidden in the shadows, but if Robin got a good look inside, he would have found her.

Red X made sure of the fact that Raven was not found. But the ceiling of the cell she was in collapsed in battle, thanks to Robin's explosives, resulting Raven to be hit on the head and receiving amnesia.

But if the Titans got their hands on Raven, he wouldn't hear the end of it. Always having to take precautions, for the Titans, or more like Robin or Raven, would try and cut his head off.

He couldn't let that happen.

So, it was remotely simple. Tell her a lie she'll hopefully believe, and make sure she never talks with the Teen Titans, or anyone beside him for that matter. Any citizen would recognize her, and Red X's cover would be blown.

**Please review.**


	11. Why Would He Take Her There?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Dedication: xOsilentdreamsOx for beta reading.

* * *

**

"Let me get this straight. We have to enter from here," Raven said, pointing out an "X", "then jump from the top to the floor, disable the security system and lasers, get the $100,000 vase, and get out from there." She stated, pointing out another X.

"Good, you're getting it." Red X complemented. _'What the fuck? I don't complement. This girl's getting to me.' _Thought Red X.

"Now… I don't mean to be rude, but you can't walk around with a robe." Red X smirked. _'That's more like it.' _

Raven growled. "Hardy, har, har." She turned to walk in the direction of her room, only to be stopped by Red X grabbing her arm.

"Look, I'm sorry." _'Shit. There I go again.'_ "But seriously, you need a new outfit. You can't go in your old clothing."

Raven contemplated for a moment. "Good point. I can't have the shitty _Titans_ recognize me."

Red X nodded. "Glad you see it my way." He turned and left Raven for her room.

Raven entered her room, a large room with light blue linings, and shaded a deep violet color. In the middle, there was a circle-shaped bed, and a dresser with a mirror shaped like her old one. On the left, there was a large balcony with a swing near the corner. It was going to be a full moon that night, and Raven wished to see it. Of course, no one knew…

The balcony overlooked a lake with a forest surrounding it. The smell of pine trees was fresh. Raven sat on the swing, closing her eyes and resting a bit. She sighed.

It was relaxing.

She sat there and thought about what Red X said. He was right. She couldn't go in her old clothing. According to X, she only arrived a couple of weeks ago, so the Titans didn't know she was here yet.

She sighed again. _'I know I should trust him… but why do I feel that something is wrong?' _She heard the Grandfather clock's annual 3:00 strike ring.

Raven knew that, even though she lost her memory, she loathed shopping. It was too… _girly._ But still… her identity was important.

Raven left.

* * *

"Titans! Report!" Robin stated through in communicator. All he wanted right now was to find Raven and kill Red X, then sleep. By God, he needed some sleep right now. He was positive his eyelids were _this close_ to falling off his sleep-deprived face in the last two hours.

He wanted, no, _needed_, to kill someone right now.

"Robin, stop being so bossy and calm down dude!"

Beast Boy would _really_ work right now.

"Beast Boy, Raven is missing. No time to be calm."

"Robin. The carnival area has been checked. Raven, nor Red X is present." Starfire said through the visual.

"Same here, Raven isn't here at all. No where near the Mechanics shop." Cyborg replied.

"Dude, she isn't in the zoo either."

'_Well of course not, why the fuckin' Hell would Red X take Raven to those places?'_ Robin thought angrily.

"Keep searching!" he ordered as he rode his motorcycle to another place he hadn't checked. It was outside of Jump City, but not that far. It was where all the damn rich people lived in harmony and whatnot.

He wasn't jealous, being the adopted son of Bruce Wayne _and_ being a member of the Teen Titans was quite fortunate. No, it was just the fact that these rich people could stay happy while he needed to be concerned with the lives of the citizens of Jump City!

His motorcycle stood in front of the large golden gates (it was a wonder no one had tried to pawn it yet) with his helmet on and some guards in front of him.

"Sir, we cannot allow you to enter this home." They said.

'_Shit, this is a home? I thought it was the community itself.'_

Robin took off his helmet, surprising the two guards. "I'm looking for Raven, of the Teen Titans. As you may know, I am Robin, leader of the Teen Titans. May I know who lives here?" he asked politely.

"Robin, it is a pleasure to meet you, but I have to disappoint you." said one of the guards. "No one knows who lives here. It's extremely confidential."

Robin nodded his head. "All right." He turned to his motorcycle and left.

Because of course, there was more than one way to enter a highly secured mansion.

* * *

**Hi. Well, there's a contest going on:**

**Information:**

**Contest name: I Can't Love... but I Will Anyway. **

**Judges: Raven42431, Ravenrogue19, and Raven92**

**Due date: End of June**

**Summary: Raven is not supposed to love right? Robin talks her into being able to love by a very, sweet kiss.**


	12. Gathering Information

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Red X and Raven teleported into the highly secured museum to find a rare gemstone that was able to give the user the ability to turn invisible; it was all Red X's idea. Now that Raven was "back", crimes could turn dangerous and "fun", like Red X wanted, and Raven desired that as well. Red X has affected her, big time.

With only half of the control of her powers, which she had been practicing with the help of Red X, she covered the security cameras with black magic, and immediately Red X sprung into action. Getting the gem was top priority at this moment; nothing else mattered.

Raven had developed a plan for herself, even if Red X was not aware of it. She wondered if she ever had a knack of creating plans before her memory left her.

The plan consisted of meeting one of the Teen Titans that Red X was so not fond of, preferably Robin, seeing as he knew so much about Red X, and possibly herself. All she needed now was to give him, and him only, an "invitation" of some sort.

"Come on." Red X hissed. Raven teleported herself out of there, as well as Red X who mimicked her.

They lodged at the roof a few blocks away from the museum. "Nice job." Red X acknowledged. Raven only nodded. Without even sensing it, she was acting like herself more and more as time passed by. "Let's move, shall we?" Red X stated. Red X turned to leave, until Raven interrupted him.

"I'll be there later. There's something I have to do." She stated simply. Red X hesitatingly nodded, and left with a push of a button.

Raven concentrated. With all the tapes of her and the Teen Titans Red X had (and she did _not_ want to know _why_ he had those tapes in the first place) she found out her powers consisted of a mantra, and her emotions could not be shown for some reason or the other, but she needed more.

Raven teleported away, only knowing half her powers.

* * *

The Teen Titans were currently at the museum where Red X and Raven were only half an hour ago.

"Chief Jones, what's the status?" Robin asked the Chief as his other teammates were searching the area.

"It's a wonder how the thief got away with the Indiscernible Gem of Egypt. The culprits were now even shown on security cameras! As if something was covering it."

"Was anything covering it?"

"No… but hold on. A fellow security guard watching the tapes came back to his post to see a flicker of black, outlined in white. Come to think of it, it looked a lot like your teammate's power. Raven's right? Where is she by the way?" The chief asked, munching on a donut.

Robin could only thank the Gods when Beast Boy came over and told him that he could find no clues that could lead to the criminal.

Starfire searched for any clues to who performed this crime, until a swirl of black energy surrounded her and took her down to the ground, the energy covering her mouth to prevent any screams.

"Starfire?" Robin asked as he wondered what happened to his alien friend.

* * *

Starfire was raised from the ground on the top if a building. She quickly searched her surroundings until her eyes landed on her Goth friend. Raven was donned in a black leather body suit, made for females, and steel armor covered her shoulder blades, chest area and legs.

"Starfire, hey!" Raven said with much difficulty. Being nice was going to be the death of her.

"Friend Raven! You have returned!" Starfire flew forward quickly and grasped her friend in bone-crushing hug before Raven could dodge it. "Oh we have missed you so very much! I must inform you; we all were very worried for you…" Starfire said in one breath as Raven starting to turn a bit blue.

"Star… fire…" Starfire looked at her friend and could clearly see that she needed air.

"Oh forgive me Friend Raven. I do not know my own strength." Starfire apologized, and looked away after letting go of her.

"Starfire… I need a few questions answered." Raven said, fingering a small ball held in the secret pockets of the suit.

"Of course Friend Raven. But should we not meet our friends. I am sure they are awaiting out arrival."

"Later, but first… this is a little test. How do I control my flying abilities?" Raven asked, just hoping she knew. Apparently, she was secretive before.

"Oh. That is an easy question Friend Raven. You had told me long ago, when the Puppet King trapped our friend's bodies in mere puppets. In order to control your flying abilities, you…" and the conversation continued from there, with Raven asking questions on how to control her powers, and Starfire answering them, not having a clue as to why Raven insisted on "testing" her, as she had explained.

"Thanks Star." Raven said once all her questions were answered.

"Friend Raven, please, why must you know? Do you not already understand your own powers?"

"Oh yea, I do…" Raven said, picking up the sleeping gas placed in the ball. "Now." She whispered to herself, and threw a ball to Starfire and teleported away.

* * *

**How was that? Please review.**


	13. Vague Feeling

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. **

**A thanks goes to my beta: Arthi. Thank you!**

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx**_

Why, why did she feel that pain in her mind, telling her that trusting this 'Red X' was wrong? She knew it was her conscience telling her these painful things, and she knew to trust it. After all, she was never wrong, so she must've been right about Red X: he wasn't such a bad guy, but she was missing something.

Why was there a block in her memory? Why couldn't she remember **who** the Titans were if they fought often? _Why?_

Shouldn't she at least have a flashback when seeing their faces?

Raven looked to her side, as if the memory was in front of her, and she refused to stare at it. Sitting down on "her" bed, Indian Style, she shifted (for the third time in the last hour) her legs, and laid her head down on the soft pillows, she unconsciously preferred a soft yet ridged feeling, probably from before she lost her memory, and thought about the flashback she had… during her "conversation" (more like interrogating) with Starfire.

It would provide an excellent reason as to why she spaced out when Starfire was talking about her…

That, or it could be out of annoyance that Raven was sure was emitting off of her, and Starfire didn't notice. She never did notice when Raven was annoyed at her, or didn't want to taste her retched foods (she never said that though, it was too harsh for the naïve girl to hear), or never understood the Raven didn't like shopping, so she would never **go** shopping with her…

The half-demon froze.

'_How did I know that?'_

Raven breathed deeply, and told herself not to worry about it. It was probably a memory from **before** she paired up with Red X. Yea that was it.

'_**Since it's nothing to worry about…'**_

'_It nothing to worry about.' _She repeated in her mind, making sure it was implanted in her memory.

Why did she have a vague feeling she was wrong?

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx**_

"Any sign of her?" the persistent voice asked.

Cyborg grunted in frustration, stopping his typing on the main computer of Titans Tower, and just stared at the screen while reply to his impatient teammate. "Can you **please** stop asking that question? It's the fifth time you did man." Robin merely huffed.

"Raven is missing! The last time anyone of us saw her was during her meeting with Starfire –"

"And Raven tricked Star with that whole 'test' shit! Raven obviously doesn't know who she is, and asked Starfire to fill her in about her powers! Robin, don't you get it?"

"All I get is that she's missing, and we have to find her!"

"I care for her too man! You're not the only one!"

"You're clearly not looking for her hard enough!"

"It's not easy! Raven has a different energy signal than the rest of us, considering she's only half-human!" Cyborg stated, trying to keep his cool, and resisting the urge to break Bird boy's skull so his ego would deflate.

"Are you implying that you don't think Raven doesn't deserve to be found?" Robin replied in a grim voice.

"Where did you get that from –"

"Friends! We must not fight. It is important we find our missing friend." Trying to stop the madness, Starfire (hesitantly) walked between the two before they decided to rip each other limb from limb. Placing each hand on both boys' chests, she screamed when they continued to ignore her, thinking Starfire was merely an obstacle in their path of rage.

"**STOP!**"

Somehow, even though her voice echoed throughout the tower, and Titans East could probably hear her as well as Robin and Cyborg should considering their close range, the two immediately pretended not to hear (evidently wanting a death wish from the naïve, yet physically powerful Tameranian girl), and continued to yell at each other.

Beast Boy, (who morphed into a fly and was currently hiding underneath a box in the basement), sighed in disappointment, hoping they could find the peacemaker (when she was talking) in the group soon.

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx**_

Raven, who was clad in a pair of blue jeans, and a black tank top with a cropped jean jacket, was meditating, thankfully the innocent (and a bit stupid, Raven wouldn't admit it out loud, unfortunately knowing the alien's reaction to it) girl had informed her of the necessity behind it.

Even though she wouldn't admit it out loud, (and wouldn't even if it meant the end of the world suffering a painful demise), she felt weak without her memories, and a bit filthy for having to depend on another girl for her own **_powers_**.

To conclude her little thoughts, having no memories **sucked**.

Need she say that?

Hearing a knock on her door (and adding a vein to her forehead) Raven stood up from her meditating position in order to open her locked door. It didn't' matter if Red X was basically the only other person in the house; she still didn't trust the situation. It was as simple as that.

Opening the wooden door, only to find (what a surprise) Red X (wow, she didn't see that one coming), she raised an eyebrow at his pose, just leaning back innocently as if he performed no devious acts.

Ha, as if.

"Hey beauty."

She rolled her eyes at his nonsense. Apparently, he liked calling her beauty whenever she wore citizen clothing, for he said (and I quote): "You don't like showing your… features, which annoys me (and apparently, it annoyed Raven too), and you look cute in civilized clothing."

She resisted the urge to slap the cocky smirk that she **_knew_** was under that mask, for he was the only other one she thought she might be able to trust.

Keyword: **might**.

That was why she tried avoiding him as much as humanly possible whenever she wore "normal" clothing, instead of her uniform, merely because she liked the feeling of civilized clothes, and not spandex or some other aggravating, itching fabric. And since it annoyed X because she always wore modest clothing, she never wore anything too revealing. She never liked another man's eyes on her body.

But it was just plain fun (she never used the "f" word), because she knew he wasn't too much of a pervert.

She knew she was making a small joke.

"Yes bastard?" she said in a light tone. The two of them always called each other nicknames to irritate the other. He called her beauty; she called him bastard.

An eye for an eye.

"I hope you have a **_wonderful_** excuse as to why you're interrupting my meditation time, and let me just tell you that I have regained much control over my powers." She stated, her voice showed that she was serious, but not too much.

"Oh yea! I do!" Red X exclaimed, walking into her room (an act she despised, but the last time she tried pulling him out landed them in a… comforting position.)

'_Comforting my ass.' _She thought, removing the thoughts from her mind in order not to remember the embarrassing situation (Which of course boosted up Red X's ego, much to her displeasure.)

"Ya know, the last time I was in here… I enjoyed our time together!" Red X said with his robotic voice, (she wished she could remove that shitty mask in order **not** to hear the annoying voice.), but Raven inwardly groaned, and on the outside, she felt her mouth moving into a grim line, and she could hear his chuckling at her behavior.

"Say it and I'll cut your guts up faster than you can say –"

"Really Raven!" He said, interrupting, "Is that the best you can do, my little half-demon?" Red X knew he got to her, whenever he called her his, she exploded.

But, amazingly, she kept her cool, giving him a fatal death glare, but in a grim voice, she said, "How 'bout I just cut off your testicles and force feed it to you!"

Red X raised an eyebrow at the girl who kept her fists curled so tight, her nails were piercing through her skin, bringing out a little blood. "So you **want** to see my testicles?" He replied with a grin.

That was the last straw.

Red X… wasn't feeling so well after their spar.

_**xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx xx**_

**Just a little "Red X-Rae" I warned you about. If you don't like it, tough. Don't worry; this is RobRae all the way (I hate rhyming sometimes), but there has to be problems. **

**Please review, or I won't update.**


	14. Doubts

**Disclaimer: ... I'm too lazy to care. **

**Doubts**

* * *

Robin grunted as he speed through the streets of Jump City on his motorcycle. His eyes kept flickering left and right, while amazingly still driving safely on the road, because he was looking for one person who had been missing for quite a while.

_Raven... where are you? _He thought as he sighed.

His fight with Cyborg did not end well, seeing as he did lose the argument. Cyborg had a point; Raven was harder to find considering her tracking device was gone, and the new blood seeker Cyborg invented recently made finding someone easier, but not having Raven's blood at all made it harder. Sure, he was able to scrape off extra blood, but it really was harder...

And the fact that Raven used Starfire... _Starfire _of all people! The girl was naive, and Raven just used her like she was nothing!

But of course, the chance that Raven lost her memory was a large possibility, seeing as they weren't really sure of how much she remembered.

_Does she even remember me? _

It was a depressing thought, to think that Raven forgot him. Now that she was on Red X's side, did she think of him as only an enemy? Not a friend or a teammate, but someone she hates?

_Oh great... _

He parked his motorcycle on the street, seeing as it really wasn't a good idea to drive when his mind was clouded. He took off his helmet and ruffled his hair, a new headache forming in his head. Locking up the motorcycle, he walked away from it and towards nothing, since he didn't know where to go. He picked his head up, seeing as it was looking at nothing but the ground below, and his eyes widened as he saw a familiar figure walking down the street.

He ran towards her, and the figure in front looked up, her eyes wide as well as she realized who was coming near her. She didn't move as she saw Robin, in civilian clothing except for his mask, in front of her.

"Raven?" He was panting, which was odd, considering he had more stamina in his body from what she remembered...

Play it dumb? Raven didn't know. "Yes?"

So she didn't pretend to not know him and ignore him like she did everyone else on the street. But he was more informative than Red X, that's for sure. The man wouldn't tell her a single thing, telling her that it'll all "come in time".

_As if... _She thought, rolling her eyes inwardly.

"Don't you remember me?" She raised an eyebrow at him, informing him that she thought he was really stupid.

But should she say yes? She knew him as Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, but that was really all she knew. She couldn't remember a thing about him.

Shouldn't she? Even if she wasn't part of his hero team anymore, shouldn't she have memories of when she was?

Where were they?

"I..." She left her mouth agape, seeing as she really didn't know what to say.

"I don't know."

That basically said it all. Those three words were what explained her life right now. It felt weird, seeing as she usually knew things and was smarter than a few of her team members but...

_Was that a memory? The memory of my life before I turned criminal?_

"Oh." was all he said.

So she really didn't remember him...

Robin shut his eyes under his mask and groaned inwardly. He never knew it would feel like this... his heart tugging at his chest as he heard that the female that had a **bond** with him... probably couldn't even remember his real name.

Which was sad really, seeing as she was the only one who knew...

"So..." What was he supposed to say now? Having a conversation with a hero with no memory who thought she was a criminal wasn't the easiest thing in the world!

"What's going on?" She didn't know. She didn't know and it pained her to admit it. But here was help right? Someone who could fill her in?

But wasn't he supposed to be the enemy? Could she trust his words?

Could she trust Red X?

It was confusing, to not know and not knowing who to trust.

"Who am I?" She knew she sounded like an idiot, but what was she to do?

"You're..." There was his chance! His chance to make her come back!

"..." So why couldn't he say anything?

He knew why. There was a good chance that she wouldn't believe a single thing he said. She would play it off as some plot to get her to be good.

It pained him even more.

"I know you won't believe me... but you're, you're a Teen Titan Raven. A good guy! A protector of Jump City!... Our teammate... My friend..." He looked down as memories of her came back to him. "You're not a criminal..."

Raven was speechless. She didn't expect that!

What was she going to do now?

The bastard said that they made her leave... so why was he acting like they were best buddies or something?

Was it all an act? A ploy to get her to come back? Was Red X telling her the truth and the Titans were lying?

Or was it the other way around?

"I, I have to go." And she turned around and flew off, ignoring the cry Robin shouted out to get her to come back.

* * *

It was all so confusing! Nothing made sense anymore!

Raven laid down on the bed, lying on her stomach, her head dizzy with different thoughts and doubts of who she really was.

"Beauty, you in there?" said the robotic voice outside the door. Raven wanted no more than to not listen to him or anyone else. But she knew him better than that. He would barge in by picking the lock and when he found her in there, he would make some joke or ask what's wrong or just be an idiot. She was leaning more towards the latter.

"Go away."

"Oh come on, that's no way to treat me!"

Was it?

"Seriously, leave me alone before I-" She stopped right there, having no energy to fight with him any more.

She had doubts of being with the Titans, and doubts with being with Red X.

So why was it that she remembered more of the Titans... and less of Red X?

_Can it be... that Robin was telling the truth? That Red X was lying to me? _

She knew there was only one way to find out. Right now, she couldn't trust the Titans, and she couldn't trust X.

She never thought she would say it, but she had a better chance believing tabloids.

Why did it feel like she was going to kill herself after this?

* * *

**I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in forever! I didn't know how to start, and then I just forgot about it until now. I don't even deserve reviews... :(**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	15. Trust in Bonding

**Disclaimer: A present for updating so late last time. Seriously, this would have come earlier, but my Internet connection wasn't working at all. Sorry... oh wait, this is a disclaimer, who cares about those anyway. **

* * *

_Someone kill me. _

Raven, currently in disguise in civilian clothing, sunglasses and a bandana around her hair, was walking to a newspaper stand to get a few magazines.

_Let's see, Life, I'll see, Pretty in Pink, ew, Titans... _

She flipped through the magazine, and smirked when she found information on the Titans.

"Hey lady, you gotta buy that!" Rolling her eyes, she paid for the magazine and walked away, still looking at the magazine. One particular article caught her eye, and she read it, her eyes widening as she did so.

_**Betrayed?**_

_- Brandi Freyer - _

_Teen Titan's Raven, the mysterious Goth girl of the group, has left her team to join the noctorious Red X! Rumors say that the former Titan lost her memory in a battle, and X took advantage of her of memory loss and convinced her that she was evil. Is this true? No one is sure, not even the Titans themselves. Recently, the girl was seen assisting Red X when they stole from a few jewelry stores and banks. Is Raven turning into another Terra? Terra betrayed the Titans for Slade, as it is known. Will Raven end up like her? Dying as she realized the truth of what was right? No one is sure, seeing as no one can predict the future, but we all hope that Raven doesn't end up like Terra. Who knows? Did she even really betray the TItans? Or is Red X playing a game with her? _

Raven was shocked. _So... does this mean that the bastard was lying? _She thought, her eyes still on the magazine. _Can I even trust tabloids? _

She sat down on a park bench and looked at the other pages. A lot of articles were about her, how she "betrayed" the Titans by leaving with X... but...

_Most of them say he took me... they don't say I left. There's nothing about the Titans betraying __**me. **_

_Is it true? Is he just playing a game? Using me as something for his amusement? _

She teleported herself away from the park, her destination being a place she once thought had her enemies in.

Titans Tower.

* * *

"Dude, we've been looking for, like, ever! Can we take a break?"

Robin merely ignored Beast Boy. He was tired too, but they had to find some way to getting Raven back. Some way to jog her memory!

_But how? _Robin sighed and sat down, rubbing his forehead with two fingers.

"Friend Robin, perhaps friend Raven must see things from this life. Her room perhaps?"

Robin glanced at Starfire, and looked back down.

_Would that work? _

"Maybe..." he said dejectedly.

He looked around the room, watching everyone work or think of ways to get their friend back. As he looked around, a black portal forming on the ground caught his attention. Standing up, Robin walked towards the portal, not being surprised when Raven showed her face.

"Friend Raven! You-" Starfire stopped walking towards Raven, unsure of whether or not it was safe to do so. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin stayed silent, simply watching Raven.

Her head was down, her gaze on the floor. She sighed, but said nothing, and for that moment, all of Titans Tower was quiet.

"I," She hesitated, but then continued. "I'm not sure of what the truth is right now, and I have no idea who to trust, but..." She looked up, her eyes meeting Robin's mask, her back facing the rest of the Titans, "I want to know the truth. And the only way I can do that... is to see both sides. I don't know if I'm going to trust anyone yet, and I don't know if I will, unless my memory comes back."

Most of the Titans stayed quiet after Raven's speech, except for Robin who put his hand out, suggesting that Raven took it. She only looked at it at first, but then took his hand and let him walk her out.

"Hey Rob-"

A hand silenced Cyborg, who in turn said nothing as Robin led Raven out of the room. His eye flickered over to Starfire, whose hands were kept to her sides, shaking, but she said nothing.

* * *

He stayed silent as he led Raven though the hallways of Titans Tower. They both said nothing, except for Raven occasionally opening her mouth to say something, but then kept quiet.

"This is your room." Robin said in a monotone voice. He opened it, being leader did have its perks, and motioned Raven to go inside. The silent teen simply walked in, her eyes taking notice of everything in there, from the books to the bed to the masks. She turned around, her eyebrows furrowed as she tried to remember something, anything that would lead her to believe that she was truly indeed, one of the Teen Titans.

"I don't remember anything." Was that it? All that work for nothing?

Ok, to be honest, she didn't do much except scorn her pride by going to a newspaper stand.

That was beside the point.

But the point was, that for one moment, a small moment in history, Raven had actually believed Robin; she **had **believed the tabloids (as much as it pained her to admit).

Was this how it was suppose to end? With her ending up not trusting anyone?

That didn't appeal to her.

She looked back at the room, trying to gain some memories of her past.

Robin stared at her. At least she was giving her past a chance, even though she didn't remember a thing. At least there was hope that she would come back...

... _That she would believe him. _

He didn't need to get hurt more than he already was. To find out that Starfire had lied, and then Raven went missing was hard enough to accept. But this? Had he expected Red X to come along and just swoop her away?

Apparently not.

That's why he wore the mask, appearing to be indifferent about the situation, when in reality, he was ready to tear his hair out of frustration.

Raven shrugged, turning back around to face him.

"Anything else?" She managed to croak out. She watched as Robin walked closer to her, it seeming as if he had no control over his actions. So to her, it was reasonable that he touched her chin, but it was not accepting. She moved her head to the left, watching how she had really hurt him by doing so and it made her feel guilty.

Wasn't he her supposed "teammate" or something?

_Oh wait... I can't trust anyone. _Raven looked back up to face him. _But then... why do I feel as if I can trust him?_

"Raven." He whispered. "You **have** to remember. I'm going to die here without you!" His voice still being a whisper, he said the last part out loud, making sure she heard him.

"Out of all the people, you have to trust me Raven! I know you're dealing with Red X and the others, but can you just trust me for a moment?" She looked up, her eyes meeting his mask, and she stayed quiet.

It was his que to begin.

"Don't you remember all the times we've shared? Our **bond**?"

Her eyes widened.

"You feel like you should trust me, don't you Raven?" He asked in a knowing voice. "That's it Raven, that's **our** bond! No one can shatter it. No one can break it!" He held her by the shoulders now, intending to make his point. "You made it when you had to enter my mind Raven! When I was hallucinating by thinking I was seeing Slade! Don't you remember?"

Raven looked down, her head bowed, and stayed silent. She ignored the tear the fell to the ground, both her and Robin noticed it but knew it wasn't the time.

Even if Robin didn't know it, she _did _remember. Using her soul self, looking through his eyes... he was in the vents! She remembered! The light was the cure to it all wasn't it? Once the lights came on, it was all gone... Slade was gone.

The beginning of their bond...

Her widened eyes looked up to meet Robin's mask, and slowly, memories following that event and coming before it flooded her mind. Beast Boy and Cyborg in her mind, them all being in Robin's uniform when he was absent, Starfire and her switching bodies... all of it... she remembered it!

"Robin?" She called out, as if she was seeing him for the first time, her eyes on the verge of tears but she was able to hold them back. She hugged his form tightly, and Robin, being the smart boy he was, realized what had happened.

It started with their bond, when he realized that she had done something brave for him, something that would enable her trust in him seeing as he had access to her memories. It was from then on that he began trusting her even more than before, he trusted her more than Beast Boy in the beginning, and soon, he wanted to know her better. Even though he had access to memories, private memories that he could find out easily, he rather she told him.

And now, that bond was the reason her memory came back.

"Raven, I'm so glad you're back!" He exclaimed, removing himself from their embrace. "We have to tell the others! C'mon-"

"No." You could say Raven surprised Robin with her answer.

"But Raven... why not?" You could sense the feeling of betrayal in his voice, and it hurt Raven even more.

"I... don't remember everything yet." She said, turning away. "I'm sure it'll all come to me soon enough, but... I want to fix up things with the bast- I mean X. To find out why he did it... Is that okay?" She looked at him for approval, trusting him very much.

Robin was ready to disagree with all his might, but he trusted Raven, didn't he?

"Okay."

With that, she left to once again find Red X, leaving Robin there in her room.

_She stills thinks about him, even when I'm here..._thought, before giving the room a quick glance, then leaving the room.

* * *

**Next time: (I had to add one of these things in, even though it's obvious): Raven's meeting with Red X, if she has one, and POSSIBLY, not defined certain YET, the last chapter. Or maybe the last chapter before an epilogue if I have one, which I think I might. Not sure. My mind will probably come up with some twist, or not, I really need to finish a few stories. I never knew this one was so close to being finished though...**

**Review please? Even though I don't deserve it...**

**Ivy. **


	16. Leaving

**Disclaimer: ... No one reads this anyway, so there's no point in making one.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Robin?" He looked up to the girl who called his name, standing in the doorway. He motioned her to come in, as he was staring at articles of Slade.

"... I came to ask..." She said hesitantly, figeting with her hands. "If... friend Raven has regained her memory as of yet." When he said nothing, she asked again. "Has she?"

He merely stared at the articles, his arms crossed. He gulped, emotions running through his mind.

"Robin?" She came closer and went to put a hand on his shoulder, but he flinched before she could do so.

She bit her lip, and being behind him she wiped away the tears that were ready to fall.

She knew why he was so... unwilling, to let her touch him.

"Robin... I believe we must have... the talk."

He said nothing.

"Ever since I... I chose to... to lie about who had brought you to get help, you have been farther away from me." She frowned when he gave no reply. "We do not talk about it! We merely sit here and do nothing! Why? WHY?" Tears streamed down her face.

He sighed audibly, making sure she heard him. "Starfire, now's not the time-"

"When is Robin?" He noticed she had left out "friend". "Must we leave this and let our friendship crumble to nothing? This is the right time! Now!"

"Starfire!" He said shouting, turning around to face her. "I've going through too much right now!"

"So am I! And it won't go away until I know the truth!"

"Of what? Huh?"

"Of your feelings Robin, I want to help!"

"You can't!" He shouted, and he bowed his head down. "You're not the person I want to talk to right now, because the person I **do** want to talk to left me to talk to Red X!"

Starfire stayed silent, a look of realization on her face.

"You mean... you... you..." She couldn't finish the sentence for some reason.

Robin didn't look at her, only kept his gaze on the ground.

"You... have feelings for Raven, don't you?" He didn't reply, but it was obvious to her that he did.

"I see..." She said. She walked out of the room quietly, and only looked back once to see if Robin would stop her.

He didn't.

She left the room, crying, and the door shut behind her.

He ruffled his hair and sighed, then dropped down to the floor, sitting as he cursed Red X for starting this all.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Raven teleported herself into her room, she and X were the only people allowed to do so.

_I'm here... now what? _She walked herself out of her... the room, and walked into the hallway.

She usually didn't come out of her... the room, since she merely teleported herself here and there because the possiblity that she would get lost was... a lot.

She walked down the hallway, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, evenly spread apart, with a red rug on the floor over a white carpet. A brown railing was on the side to prevent herself from falling, and if you looked over the railing, you would see marble tiles on the ground _way _down below, with a _very _large chandelier made of gold and silver on the top, with candles hanging from it as well as lights. The ceiling was glass, allowing Raven to see the blue sky with clouds hovering in the air, shades of pink and orange signaling the time of day.

Raven walked down the stairs, she had made sure to have a bedroom on the side of the mansion where the stairs were normal, two sets of them being on each side and leading up to a narrow yet wide hallway, other than the other side where there were spiral glass stairs leading towards one big hallway, the master bedroom being on top.

That's where X stayed.

Walking down the stairs took her a while, so she stopped in the middle and began to teleport when his voice caught her attention.

"I never knew you were so lazy beauty. Maybe I _should_ call you Sleeping Beauty."

Raven rolled her eyes and stayed where she was, the stairs being large enough to stand on without the fear of falling off. She watched as he climbed up the stairs slowly enough to make her want to tear her hair out.

"So princess..." He said, finally coming up to her. "Looking for me?"

"No, I'm looking for the other person living here in a costume."

"Heh, funny."

"I know."

"Seriously, what?"

Raven took a deep breath and looked straight into his mask.

"We... need to talk."

If the mask had not been there, Raven would have seen the raised eyebrow.

"Bout what beauty?" He came closer to her, from behind her, and put his arms around her shoulders. "If you want to take me now-"

"No." She said, turning away from him. She rolled her eyes at his behavior.

"It's about..." She suddenly couldn't say it. She didn't want him to find out that she knew the truth and her memory was regained.

Did she want to stay here or something? If he knew the truth, she wouldn't be able to stay here anymore.

And... she would miss him.

Did she love him? Or was it a bit more of friendship? Or in between? She couldn't find the truth in herself for some reason.

"I... know who you are." She couldn't believe how hard it was to say that.

"So you figured it out?"

She nodded.

He shrugged and leaned on the railing. (The glass railing, to be exact; Raven thought he had some sort of fetish at this point.)

"You would have to had figured it out eventually beauty. So, what now, gonna run back to your little Titans and tell them where I am? Maybe my identity or real name?"

Raven scoffed. "You liar, you never showed me your identity, and your real name is probably not Shawn, it's probably something really simple or completely unique."

"Well aren't you smart? Maybe I should call you-"

"Don't even think about it."

He chuckled, and then regained his seriousness and looked at her.

"So... go ahead. I'll start packing." He began to walk downstairs, and he was almost down when Raven called him.

"You bastard, I'm not gonna tell."

He raised an eyebrow, and then turned around to stare at her; Raven didn't even need for him to take off his mask to see the smirk that was playing on his face.

"I knew you secretly loved me beauty. So how about-"

"Stop."

He chuckled again, and Raven couldn't help but let out a _small _grin. It didn't last for long though, but it lasted long enough for Red X to see.

"Is that a smile? God forbid that you smiled!"

"Shut up." She said playfully, but soon the seriousness of the situation kicked in.

"So, whaddya gonna do when Robin asks you where you've been all this time? You know he's gonna ask it."

"Duh." She had become more playful around him. She shrugged. "I'll... figure something out eventually."

Silence ensued between the two.

"I guess this is goodbye." He said, trying to cover his emotions.

Raven frowned. "X, don't try to deny that you're gonna miss me." She walked closer to him, her arms crossed. "Empath, remember? I know I do."

X sighed. "Whatever." He didn't expect the hug from Raven that came right after that, but he welcomed it and hugged her back.

"So, why did you lie?" She asked, still in his embrace.

He removed himself from the hug and turned around, a smirk evident in his voice.

"You're an empath remember? Figure it out." He walked away and gave her one last glance. A small smile was directed to him, and he blew her a kiss and teleported before Raven could do anything about it.

She picked up a red rose that fell on the floor once he teleported. She stared at the paper wrapped around the stem, and didn't hesitate to read the note.

_Gonna miss ya beauty. _

She let out a small smile, and whispered to herself.

"I'll miss you too."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Raven teleported herself onto the roof, but didn't say anything when Robin looked at her.

"So? How'd it go?" He asked, a bit sarcastic.

Rolling her eyes, she replied. "Well. Everything's over." She refrained herself from sighing at the truth, since she knew Robin would question it.

"... And you're okay with this?" Honestly, the way how he was taking it so well began to scare her. This is Robin she's talking about. Shouldn't he have overreacted by now? Just a little bit?

He shrugged, and turned around. "...It wasn't your fault."

"Um... okay then." She turned around and began walking away, celebrating a bit at his silence, when his question stopped her.

"I just want to know a few things."

_Hold the party... _She thought, a bit annoyed.

"Okay. What?"

"Why'd he kidnap you?"

She stayed silent for a few moments, unsure of how to answer a question that she didn't even know the answer to.

"I... I don't know."

There was that uneasy feeling again.

"Revenge? Ransom? Anything?"

"No... Not a clue."

He sighed audibly. "I guess that's reasonable, seeing as you didn't have your memory..."

"Yeah."

He didn't say anything after that, simply staring at the fading sunset sky.

"... Aren't you going to ask me why I didn't capture him?"

He shook his head. "No, you must be tired."

Raven stared at the back of Robin's head, confusion sketched onto her face.

"Right... okay then. I'll be going now."

"Okay."

Once she left, Robin looked at the crumpled piece of paper balled up in his fist. He smoothed it out, and read the note once more.

_You better take good care of her. _

He didn't need to question_ who_ wrote the note; it was fairly obvious.

He knew why X took her, at least, now he did. He only wanted to see if Raven knew.

Either she didn't, or she did and wanted to cover for him. Which... actually was reasonable, seeing as she saw a different side of X when she lost her memory...

He had thought about it a lot, and it took him a while before he had the guts to admit that Raven might have loved X... and not him. She might have welcomed X's feelings for her...

_And I guess I have to live with that. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - 

**Honestly, the conversation between Red X and Raven was **_**nothing **_**like I thought it would be. There was something about him loving her or something and she couldn't return his feelings, and he had to let her go. But I like this ending too. **

**I didn't even know I was going to add a Star and Robin talk, but I suppose it had to happen eventually. **

**This isn't the end. Well, it kinda is, but there's an epilogue... it might be short, it might not be. I don't know. I haven't written it yet...**

**Great, now I have a billion ideas in my head and my mom wants me out of my room where the computer is. Damn her. **

**... AND I know I said no Red X/Raven in the end, but I HAD to have it in here! I don't know which pairing it'll end with... maybe both..., maybe none..., or maybe one... **

**I like the way I ended this chapter. Originally, there was no scene with Robin and Raven in the end, but I felt it needed to be added.**

**Please review. You're all awesome. I'll try to update ASAP. **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	17. Dealing With It

* * *

**Dealing With It**

It had been a couple of weeks since Raven came back. Every day, Starfire would apologize to her for lying, even though Raven was the one who needed to apologize and she had no idea what Starfire was rambling on about anyway. Every time she told Starfire that she didn't remember her being jealous of Robin, Starfire would only shake her head and continue with her apologies.

Cyborg was certainly glad to have her back, and Beast Boy, although still joking about her, was glad too.

The press had been more annoying than usual, (that was saying something, wasn't it?), and were bothering her with her appearance with Red X and what really happened. She tried to ignore them, as she usually did, but Robin had left quickly now, leaving her to the questions.

"I lost my memory. End of story." was all she said.

Raven looked at Robin, exercising with kicks and punches as he usually did, and was confused at the impassive look on his face. For the past few weeks, she had noticed his expression, it not being anything. Every time there was a villain attacking, Robin didn't say "Titans Go!" So nowadays, Cyborg had to do it. He would cover his emotions when he was around her. He would put up a wall every time she tried to sense his emotions.

"Robin."

He didn't stop kicking or punching for her, but only said, "Yes?"

She took a deep breath in, and walked towards him. "We need to talk."

"We did, a couple of weeks ago."

"You know what I'm talking about."

Where was their bond? Their connection? All she could feel was heartbreak and loneliness, and she wasn't sure if that was Robin's emotions or hers. She... missed him.

"Why are you acting like this?" She asked when he didn't reply. She sighed and rubbed her forehead with two fingers when he continued not to answer her.

"Robin... what's wrong?" Something was up; she knew it.

"Why won't you say anything?" She asked out of frustration. Even with Robin blocking his thoughts, she knew him well enough to know that he was just waiting until she kicked herself out.

That was not going to happen.

"I'm not leaving Robin." He was being a complete bastard, and he was going to stay that way wasn't he?

He picked up his towel, threw it around his shoulders, and then picked up his water bottle, drinking from it and leaving the room.

"Robin!" He plainly ignored her, and she followed him until he reached his door.

He shut the door in her face, and she felt pathetic, following him around like a lost puppy would. She eyed a piece of paper that was on the floor, it being crumpled up. Her eyes widened as she read the note, and she teleported herself to the roof, her eyes showing anger.

"X!"

"Yes beauty?"

"I demand you tell me what this is!" She held up the note high for him to see, and for a second shock overcame him before he replied.

"I think I need a new name for you beauty, since you've gone delusional."

"Excuse me?" Her eyebrow rose as she asked the question.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not. '_You better took good care of her_.' Why _wouldn't_ you write it, besides the fact that you were on a note frenzy that day?"

"See, you understand it princess, so what's with the questions?"

"X!" Raven said, yelling out of frustration and annoyance, and continued with her rant. "What makes you think I can't take care of myself? Do you KNOW what this note suggests?"

X shrugged. "That you're madly in love with me?"

"More like the other way around."

X sighed. "Okay princess, ya got me. Watcha gonna do?"

"Explain?"

X sighed again. "I'm sorry?" He said, trying to see if it would work.

The growl she emitted proved otherwise.

"Okay, okay. Is it so wrong to tell you I care?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "You are so BSing."

He chuckled. "You know me well."

"I do, don't I?"

Silence ensued between the two of them.

"Why Robin?"

X shrugged. "He cares."

"Apparently you do as well."

He contemplated the thought, and the smirked, and although Raven couldn't see it, she knew it was there.

"So?"

He turned around, showing that he was ready to leave.

"By the way, I think Robin cares a lot-"

"He sure isn't acting like it."

"Maybe cuz he thinks he has competition."

This made Raven quiet, thinking about it.

"Are you saying-"

X cut her off. "I know you feel the same." He said unwillingly, but at least she would be happy with him, even though he was an arrogant, conceited bastard.

... He just explained himself didn't he?

Raven didn't say anything when he left.

There she was, in all her pathetic glory, knocking on Robin's door. She muttered something under her breath, wanting to curse X for all eternity.

"Robin." X was right, and she knew he knew it. It bothered her to no end... but his ego did help once in a while.

"Open this damn door before I invade your privacy completely and come in. You better be decent."

He opened the door; his mask off and showing Raven the glare he had readied for her.

Now, she already knew his eye color, fairly obvious with their bond and his memories. But she didn't know that the first time he _actually showed her_ would be to show her his anger at her.

"Yes?"

"You're being a complete and utter moron."

"... Thanks. Can we stop talking now?"

"No!" She exclaimed, completely frustrated with the boy in front of her. "What's with you, just because you're a little jealous of X-"

"I'm not jealous of X!"

Raven smirked. "Of course not. Would you like to know what we did together when I was gone? We had-"

"Shut up Raven!" He said screaming, anger and jealousy taking over him.

"All I was going to _say _was that we had many fights with each other. Why so jealous Robin?"

"Because I love you okay? Now can you please leave me alone?"

He slammed the door on his face, and on one side of the door, Raven gave a small smirk, and on the other side, was a wide-eyed Robin as he realized what he had done. He could only think one thing.

* * *

**The Next Day:**

X stared at the window that came from Raven's room, him being able to see that Raven was not in her room.

_Most likely she's in someone else's room_, X thought was a forced grin. _Considering she hadn't come back into her room to sleep __**all night.**_

X sighed. Sure, he hadn't been able to show her his love for her (he was getting soft, he knew, and he was going to kill himself later), but at least she was happy.

He thought that maybe if he took her, brainwashed her into thinking they were friends, she would... ya know.

But instead, she had fallen in love with Robin.

It was obvious, but he knew (and this wasn't his conceited side talking) that he had a small place in her heart, considering she hadn't ratted him out.

So, if they somehow broke up, which X knew they wouldn't do, he still had a chance.

But until then...

He would just have to deal with it, just like Robin did.

* * *

**That didn't feel like an epilogue, did it feel like an epilogue? I don't think so. So, for now, this is just the last chapter of Devoted. **

**FINALLY! It's over! But I'm gonna miss writing it.**

**THANK YOU ALL for you REVIEWS! You are amazing, and if you're still here, still reading this story, still excited about the ending, wow, you're a true reviewer, since it took me a while to end it. **

**Now if I could only end my other stories... oh God. Too many. lol.**

**I hope you guys liked the ending, for you RedX/Raven fans out there, if any, I was kind of sad when I had to end it the way I did. I know I'm betraying my Robin/Raven side... but... when I wrote the last chapter, I just finished read ****Passing Judgment: Playing by the Rules****, which is an AMAZING story, and I had a lot to catch up on, so when I did, I was thinking of Red X/Raven only. Sigh**

**I hope you enjoyed it, thank you all!**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
